


4. Noose

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jed's self esteem is as real as his gun, M/M, Poor Teddy is bored without Sacagawea, tw suicide attempt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: One of the exhibits wants to face the daylight. Another helps them to vent their emotions and convince them facing the sun isn’t the answer.





	4. Noose

Teddy sighed in content as he watched the Museum come alive around him. He tipped his hat to Rexy, who wagged his tail, before taking Texas to find Sacagawea.

Only to find she wasn’t in her display case, where she usually waited for him.

Not that he minded, but she usually informed him if she’d made other plans.

“Hey, Teddy…”  

“Lawrence, my boy!” Teddy beamed as he turned to face the night guard, who looked nervous as he approached the American President. Teddy knew it was about Sacagawea. “Is she…?”

“She’s okay, she’s fine.” Larry assured him. “Just, with the open exhibit thing, some kids climbed into the exhibit and did some damage to Sac and Clark.” Teddy and Larry watched Lewis wonder his exhibit, looking lost. “They’ve been sent for repair. Hopefully, they’ll be back tomorrow.”

“How will I get through the night without her?” Teddy smiled fondly.

“Is he okay?” Larry asked, pointing to Lewis. Teddy chuckled.

“I heard a rumor that Lewis and Clark are secret lovers.” Larry’s jaw dropped.

“Since when do you listen to rumors?” Larry asked. “I expect that from Jed and Octavius, not from you! Besides, let’s not place sexuality labels on historical figures, alright?”

“Isn’t that what you did with our dear miniature leaders?” Teddy winked as he turned to leave.

“No, that’s different. They’re born 2000 years apart in history, and they  _ clearly  _ into each other, even if they’re both too proud to man up and admit it to each other.”

“I’m merely repeating what I’ve heard, don’t shoot the messenger.” Teddy smirked before pulling on Texas’ reins. Texas whinnied before galloping out of the room to the upper main hall, where Teddy stopped him.

It was strange, not spending the evening with his dearest. 

Over the next few hours, Teddy wondered the museum, engaging in conversation with other exhibits and even getting involved with some of the activities, such as target practice with the Civil War mannequins, racing the Lions, and playing fetch with Rexy.

Eventually, when the sky began to grow lighter, he stopped and overlooked the exhibits in the main hall, searching for something else to do, someone to talk to. He smiled at the sight of McPhee (Who had arrived for work early) and Attila playing Red Hands, both with their hands out, attempting to slap each other’s hands before the other pulled away. It appeared Attila was winning.

Ahkmenrah greeted Larry from behind, wrapping his arms around Larry’s shoulders, earning a large smile from the night guard as Ahkmenrah whispered in his ear, directing him out of the hall. Teddy shook his head. Those boys.

Suddenly, something caught his eye.

A miniature figure ran across the upper hall in a beeline towards the window at the end of one of the corridors. Teddy watched with curiosity as the miniature climbed a table leg up to the window and hopped outside. With curiosity, Teddy hopped off Texas, ordering him to stay before following the miniature figure. 

The President leaned out the window, looking for said miniature. He looked down and found him, sitting on the roof under the window, his arms folded around his knees as he watched the sky.

“Good morning, Jedediah.” Teddy felt slightly bad when the small cowboy jumped and looked up at him in confusion.

“Howdy, President.”

“I don’t usually see you without Octavius. It’s a little early to be outside, isn’t it?”

“Damn it, Theo...” Jedediah muttered, looking down. 

The 26th President of the United States was not stupid. He knew what that dejected look implied. Jedediah knew damn well how early it was. That was the cowboy’s intention, after all; To greet the sunrise.

“I see…” Teddy whispered, contemplating for a moment before climbing out the window himself to sit beside the cowboy. Jedediah looked worried. “Don’t fret, I’ll head inside before the sun comes up.” He assured the miniature, watching the sky grow lighter. Jedediah watched him with curiosity for a moment before watching it with him.

“What’re ya doin’, Ted?” 

“Sitting with a dear friend, waiting for him to speak his mind, if he feels the need.” Teddy whispered, his eyes fixed on the sky. Part of him wanted to grab the cowboy and carry him back inside despite his wishes and discomfort of being manhandled, but that was no way to treat a friend, even in desperate times such as this. He heard Jedediah sigh.

“I jus’… What’s tha point o’ all this?” Jedediah asked. “I mean… We got no reason to be livin’. Tha tablet… I-I ain’t meant t’ be alive, none of us are. We’re jus’ exhibits… What’s tha point o’ it all?”

“Well,” Teddy spoke up. “I believe that the meaning of life is to… to find your own way of making it meaningful.”

“I don’t…  _ What? _ ”

“You have to give your life meaning.” Teddy looked down at him. “We all have our own things that give our lives meaning. Larry has Nicky and Ahkmenrah and his job here, I have my dearest Sacagawea and Texas, Ahkmenrah has Larry and his freedom, McPhee has Attila, and so on. And…” Teddy smirked. “Octavius has you.”

“What?!” Jedediah cried. “Hold on jus’ a darn tootin’ second, I ain’t no-ones meanin’ fer livin’! Octavius don’t even like me like that anyways.”

“Like what?”

“Like… Like…” Jedediah sighed. “Like I like ‘im…”

“And how do you know that?”

“No-one’s gonna love me like that, I’m too unlikable.” Jedediah buried his face in his hands. “I ain’t good-lookin’ or kind or selfless or… or anythin’ like Ockie. I ain’t brave or smart or… or a roman.”

“Poppycock.” Teddy snapped. “Sure, you’re not a roman, but you cannot let your own self-worth decide how other people see you. You can’t decide for them; they’re entitled to their own opinions. Not everyone sees you the way you see yourself. The hard part is allowing yourself to believe that.”

Jedediah watched at the President stood.

“I spent 50 years thinking of a way to tell Sacagawea I love her, spying on her from a distance, unable to even approach her. Now… she’s the reason I look forward to waking every evening. When you find your reason, you’ll be grateful you waited for it.” Without another word, Teddy clambered back inside through the window. “I hope to see you at sunrise, my friend.”

“Yeah.” Jedediah nodded, watching the President leave. He waited a while longer, thinking over what Teddy had said to him. “Gosh darn it…” He sulked as he picked himself up and climbed up the wall, back in through the window…

Only to come face to face with Octavius.

“Jed!”

“Ockie?!” The two cried over each other, and before the miniature cowboy knew what was happening, the Centurion had him in a tight embrace. “Tha hell, Ock?”

“I was worried when I could not find you, my friend!” Octavius pulled away, relief evident on his face. “I searched for you all night, where have you been?!” Jedediah’s expression fell guilty as he turned back to the window. Octavius followed his gaze. “You… were out to face the sunrise?”

“I was, but I ain’t anymore.” Jedediah shrugged, turning back. The pained look on Octavius’ face was enough to break his heart. “I’m sorry, Ockie…”

“Please do not do that again, Jedediah…” Octavius took Jed’s gloved hands in his own. “I could not bear a life without you in it, friend or enemy.”

“You… You mean that?”

“I would not lie to you, Jedediah.” Octavius smiled. “The sunrise is almost upon us, let us return to our dioramas.” 

“Sure thing, Compadre.”

“Um, Larry?” McPhee indicated for the night guard to follow him to the miniature room. He stopped at the wild west exhibit. 

Larry knew what McPhee was about to say.

Jedediah and Octavius had frozen, as usual, but this time, the two were lip locked in a tender embrace.

“About time, guys.” Larry muttered.

“Agreed, but we can’t let the public see them!” McPhee cried. 

And that’s why Jedediah and Octavius woke the following night in the night guard’s office.


End file.
